


【DCEU超蝙superbat】Pieces of God 神明的碎片

by ScarletCrush



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCrush/pseuds/ScarletCrush
Summary: 一则基于BVS写的睡前故事，解码在最后。





	【DCEU超蝙superbat】Pieces of God 神明的碎片

01 白银勇者

很久很久以前，在神明还没有降临的时候，大地一片灰暗，自阴暗的角落里诞生了会吃人的怪物。它们披着与人类一样的皮囊，白天溜进村庄，待到夜晚便露出獠牙，一口咬碎村民的脊椎，再将那些被袭击的人拖入森林的深处。所有人都为此而感到害怕不已。

在长久的恐惧中，有两位勇士诞生了。他们是被选中的人，自出生便拥有了一副白银制成的铠甲，这使得所有人都对他们的成长十分期待，盼望着他们能够成为未来的救世主，像一束劈开云翳的阳光般驱走黑暗。

第一位勇士长大了，他开始挑选自己的武器。在村民们口耳相传的英雄传说里，每一位勇士都该拥有自己的武器，它们或是锋利的佩剑，或是英武的长枪，总之可以与勇士生来便有的那套白银铠甲配成一套，打造出众人眼中应有的救世主的形象。然而勇者对这些都没有兴趣，因为他发现了一样更有用的东西——智慧。

基于这份天赐的礼物，勇者发现只要他略动脑筋，村民们就会相信任何他想让他们相信的话，去做任何他想让他们去做的事。这实在太好用了，他完全可以以此来操纵自己周围的环境，将它塑造成自己想要的样子。

就像是个真正的救世主那样。  
救世主本来就是该领导众人的。

“勇者先生！”

那天，A村落的村民们来到他的家门前说：“怪物昨天夜里又来了，有五个人被拖进了森林里，这下可怎么办才好？”

身穿白银铠甲的勇士家里正好来了客人，有几个从没见过的面孔出现在其中，见到村民们上门，一个个都露出了打探的目光。不知为什么，村民们被那些过于露骨的目光盯得有些不安。

“这样吗？”勇士来到门前，做了一番思索，随后冲着身后的那些生面孔笑道，“那我们就来组成一个巡逻队吧。这些人是我外乡来的朋友，十分勇敢，再从我们的村落里挑出一些人来，晚上一起巡逻，一定能守住怪物的进犯。”

村民们缩了缩身子，感觉从勇士身后探来的目光更热切了。他们也不敢提什么异议，于是都急忙告辞。

在组成巡逻队的第一夜里，屋外狂风呼啸，枯叶滚过地面的声响重重摩擦着每一个无法入睡之人的耳膜，可是那天晚上并没有村民被拖进树林里的尖叫声。

第二天，巡逻队们神采奕奕地回村，大肆宣扬他们是如何在森林外围抵御了怪物的进攻。

“唉。”勇士忽然话锋一转，叹息道，“只可惜巡逻队也损失了一些人，最年轻的那个少年被怪物带走了。”

他转眼看向身边还未反应过来的村民们，淡淡地说：“再多招些人来吧。”

天长日久，A村落在勇士的带领下逐渐安稳了下来，除了需要夜巡的巡逻队外，几乎已经没有人再遇害了。而促成这一切的勇士自然而然地得到了村民的称颂，“白银勇者”的名号就这么被传播开了。

只是没人知道勇士的野心也在他每日擦拭一次的铠甲下膨胀着。

勇士想，管理世界可真是比拯救世界要有趣多了。

02 灰色骑士

负责撰写传说的人偶尔也会想起另一位勇者，那个当初也被看作是救世主胚子的勇士，他去哪了呢？

哦......他消失了。

吟游诗人歪着脑袋想了半天，这才想起原来那个勇士早不见了。据说是在很多年前，当“银色勇者”还在挑选武器的时候，另一位勇者却目睹了父母被拖进了森林里，然后他就疯了，除了那套贴身的铠甲外什么也没带便追了进去，从此再没有人见过他。

“唉，可惜。”诗人给自己的琴配好了弦，从木头墩子上起身，走进了不远处的村庄里。这正是相传诞生了另一名勇士的村庄。

“哎，听说没？昨天晚上“灰色骑士”又来了！”

“怎么回事？”

“有人在树林边缘见到他了！真是可怕，浑身裹在与怪物血液一样的深灰色里，骑着一匹黑色的马，在月光下手握长枪，真是吓死人了！”

吟游诗人从一群唠嗑的村民后经过，不经意将他们的讨论听了一耳朵。

“看你怕的，他又没有伤你。”

众人对着讲述者发出一阵哄笑，笑毕，其中一人饶有兴趣地说：“不过那些怪物倒是不怎么来了，说起来从那之后总是能在这附近见到他的影子，阴魂不散的，也不知道他到底是谁，说不定那些怪物就是被他给吓走的。”

这时，一个一直没吭声的小胡子男人说话了：“我听说有人曾被‘灰色骑士’救过。”

“啊？”

“真的。”小胡子男人淡定地瞥了震惊的村民一眼，“有人曾在附近的森林里迷路了，然后被那些怪物找上了，是灰色骑士救了他一命。”

“他说，‘那人骑着黑色骏马而来，以一柄长枪刺穿了怪物的心脏，随后一挑，怪物的身体爆裂开，浓稠的血液溅到了他的深色铠甲上，可是他一句话也没有便离开了’。”

“唔......有趣。”

看来这个村落里虽然没有了勇者，却有了新的传说。诗人满意地笑了笑，觉得自己又有东西可写了。

数年前阴郁的一日，本该成为救世主的另一位勇者死去了，当他穿着那身出生所带来的纯白铠甲追入森林时，枯叶与泥土便埋葬了他。溅在他胸甲上的血液被一点点风干，因为来不及擦去，于是那些泥浆似的颜色便越染越深，到最后完全将勇士的铠甲染成了灰黑色。

等勇士回过神来的时候，自他一路走来的路上遍布尸体，而一开始充斥他耳膜的人群叫喊声已经听不到了，耳边只剩下肃杀的风声。

他已经离村落太远了。

在那幽暗的夜色中，以静默的月光为证，灰色的骑士诞生了。从此他行走在森林中，用以骸骨打造的长枪狩猎怪物的心脏，没有人敢阻拦他的道路。

偶尔骑士也会回到森林的边缘去看一眼，指引一两个迷途的旅人回到大路。只是人们已经认不出他了，没有人知道这位浑身沾满怪物之血的鬼魂骑士就是曾经怀抱着纯白铠甲出生的勇者。他们也害怕他，骑士知道，如果自己走入村落甚至可能会被村民用石子砸伤。

但那已经不重要了，骑士发现自己并不在乎。

他什么也没感觉到。诞生的那一晚，他的身上发生了某种不可逆转的改变，这使得日后在与怪物日复一日的战斗中，他变得愈加冷漠，愈加无情。这都不是一个勇者该有的样子。

他已经不再是人了，骑士想，可是他也不是怪物。

就好像受了诅咒一样，灰色的骑士介于这两者之间，将永远地在森林里徘徊下去。

03 恶魔之火

直到那一天，世界发生了改变。 

天空中出现了一个巨大的圆环，一举划破层叠的乌云，远远看去殷红似血。有一团火光从中而降，落到了森林深处，途中所燃起的大火连烧了三天不休。

所有人都很惊慌，就连那些藏在人皮下的怪物也好似受到了震慑，战战兢兢地躲在屋里不愿出门。

村民们再次来到白银勇者的家中，这时的他已经建起了城堡，还盖了一座可以将周围景色尽收眼底的高塔。

村民们对他说：“请您带着巡逻队去森林深处看一看吧。”

勇者自然是也看到了那团大火的，并且认为这不是什么好兆头。

“好的，我会与我的巡逻队商量下的。”勇者望着那久久没有消散的光环阴沉着脸应道。

光环出现的第五日，白银勇者带着他的巡逻队上路了。他们循着光环的方向走去，慢慢地发现越来越的枯木与尸骨。那些竟然都是被烧死的怪物。

巡逻队里有人耐不住了，握着长剑的手瑟瑟发抖。

“这哪里是什么神迹，只怕又是个怪物！”

“是啊！恐怕要比这些已知的怪物还要可怕！”

两个走在前面的少年在恐惧下交头接耳，而身后，紧跟着勇士的几个人老巡逻队的队员们都纷纷变了脸色。

“我们不想去了。”

当天夜里，那几个人找到勇士，他们的声音极其嘶哑难听，就像是有人用利爪在抠抓地面一样：“我们也会被烧死的！”

白银勇士自然不能允许这些，但他早已熟知了如何使用自己的武器。于是第二天，白银勇士宣布道：“我们返回，降落的是一个更为可怕的恶魔，如果我们的准备不足，那就是白送性命，现在最好先回去从长计议一下！我向你们保证，那森林中的恶魔将会遭受千百倍的苦难，我会用利刃贯穿他的心脏，绝不叫他好过！”

与此同时，被那巨大的光环吸引来的还有一人，正是徘徊于树林中的灰色骑士。他一路经过那些焦土，听着乌鸦在顶上哀嚎，枯木的灰烬随风而落，始终没有过一丝退缩。

经过几日的行进，他来到一处裂谷边缘，树林在这里戛然而止，而谷中则泛着与天上一样可怖的红光。在古老的传说中，恶魔在地心深处的炼狱里受岩浆的灼烧，当它逃脱的时候，便会带着永不熄灭的地狱之火重现于世上。

骑士将自己的马留在谷边，握紧手中的长枪，独自一人下到了谷中。

里面果然如他所料，比上面经过灼烧的枯树林还要荒芜，到处都是丑陋的沙砾与石块，一丛草都没有，但是却也没有骑士所预想的岩浆，应该说这谷里什么都没有。除了一直若有似无的雾气，这裂谷就好像一个凭空出现的，与外面隔绝的世界。

骑士一直保持着警惕，留意着耳边的一切风吹草动。不知不觉中，他已然来到了裂谷的深处，这时他惊讶地发现，一直萦绕着裂谷的雾气开始散了。

骑士握紧长枪，散去的雾气意味着情况有变，然而他怎么也没有想到，自散开的雾气中，有一个女人的幻象向他走了过来。

04 燃尽一切之神

来人身着白裙，火红的长发编成辫子坠于胸前。她自称是引起这天火的人，央求骑士听从她的请求。

“请您听我说。”女人双手合十于胸前，做了一个祈祷的姿势，“正是我引起了这场天火，但引来的并非是恶魔而是神明。他的火焰可以驱逐这世上的一切鬼怪，只是他现在还不了解到底发生了什么，那些森林里燃烧的大火正是他的困惑，请您助我一臂之力，将这场大火彻底熄灭。”

骑士半信半疑地收起了长枪：“你如何证明自己？”

幻象答道：“终日徘徊于森林间的不止你一人。”

骑士眸中一动，脸上寒冰般的神色稍有缓和，幻象继续说：“但......身为‘记录者’，我们是干预不了世间的事情的，所以才只能求助于神明。五日前，这位神明回应了我的呼唤，降临于世间，但他缺少一位引路者，而我早已没有了实体，所以只能在此一直等候着那个人到来。”

她转向东方，伸手挥开了薄雾，只见有一潭银色的湖水像是块琥珀般地镶嵌在大地上，湖中心有一个影子若隐若现地漂浮在其中。

“你只需要饮一口这里的湖水就可以了。”幻象说，“这可以让他看到你所看到的，了解你所经历的，从而得知这世上正在发生的事。”

“你为什么会信任我？”骑士向她抛出了最后一个问题。

“因为问心有愧的人根本不敢直面魔鬼。”幻象笑道，“他们走到半路便会回去了。”

语毕，幻象消散在了雾气里。骑士想了想，最终还是蹲下捧了一掬水送入口中。

然后意想不到的事情发生了。

只见天空中的乌云忽然流动起来，好似被一只看不见的大手搅动着，淅淅沥沥地落起了小雨，浇灭了天火，而那巨大的光环则化作点点火星坠向大地。骑士看到它们飞来谷中，组成了那个从湖中站起来的影子身后的披风，脚下的湖水则凝成了他的铠甲。

那个人转过身来，有一双蓝色的眼睛，带着神性的怜悯与一丝......不知是否为错觉的温情。

他掠过湖面来到了骑士面前，抬手掀起一阵微风，轻而易举地除去了骑士的兜帽。

骑士猝不及防，当即变了脸色，一连后退数步，将长枪抵在胸前。神明发现原来骑士的眼睛是棕色的。

“你......”

神明打量着他，刚刚自己在湖水中看到了骑士的记忆，这使得他对骑士有一种别样的亲切。

“谢谢你唤醒我。”

神明对着骑士说道，然而对方并不买账。

“奇怪。”神明忽然眯了眯眼睛，煞有介事地喃喃自语起来，“你......不是人类？”他一顿，“也不是怪物。”

骑士握着长枪的手几不可察地一抖，不知是为神明的敏锐还是不可捉摸而心惊。

“原来如此。”神明好像已经看明白了什么，于是脚尖点地又腾入空中。

下一秒，骑士只觉得心头一暖，有一只宽厚的手掌带着炙热的暖意轻附于胸前。 神明不知何时来到了身后，几乎是以一个过于暧昧的姿势将骑士揽在了怀里，骑士听见他在自己耳旁低声念叨道：“既然这样，那我就把这个送给你吧。”

05 阿克琉斯

神明走了，他要去履行自己的使命，燃尽世上的所有邪祟。

骑士见到他在飞出裂谷后张开了“翅膀”，那些自他披风下飞出来火星在身后聚合成了巨大的圆盘，在神明的授意下，朝地面射出无数箭矢，一沾到怪物便剧烈地燃烧起来，直至将他们焚成灰烬。

雨没有停，但却无法浇灭那些后起之火，阴沉的天空被那焚烧邪祟的火焰映出了大片的晚霞，看上去妖冶异常。

“该死！他醒了！”高塔上的怪物被这映亮天际的红色吓破了胆，连滚带爬地往勇者的试验室里钻。他们可是多年的好朋友了，勇者一定会救它的！

“安静点。”勇者在它闯进来的那刻丢给了它一个凶狠的眼神，但马上反应过来，又补上了像往常那样春风化雨似的一笑。

“你听我的，我有办法。”他向他的朋友招招手，人畜无害地将一管试剂递给它，“你把这个喝了，就能获得强现在百倍的力量，自然就不怕那恶魔了。”

“真......真的吗？”怪物被勇者过于热切的眼神盯到心惊，竟莫名生出了几分惧意。

“当然，我什么时候骗过你？”勇者放小了声音，柔声劝它，同时用手拔掉了塞子，“就像我当初在林子附近救下你那时候一样，现在......”

试剂被递到了怪物的嘴边，勇者十分满意地见到他的朋友一滴不剩地吞了下去。

“现在我也会救你的。”

大地一阵颤动，连天上正在驱逐怪物的神明也感到了异常。他向北方望去，发现在一个看似村落的地方竟然有一座高塔塌了，从滚落的巨石中爬出了一只巨大的异兽，它恐怖的嘶吼声让整个大地都为之颤抖。

那异兽像是条短尾龙一样趴着，浑身覆满了坚硬的结块，黏在皮毛外面，好似套了一层不伦不类的铠甲。而它一从塔中钻出来便大肆抖动起身体，竟然又从背部伸出了两道长长的骨节，迎风一展，化成了连着薄膜的半透明骨翼。

它还依稀记得那个创造出自己的疯子在最后一刻癫狂到有些神经质的笑容。

他说：“‘毁灭日’，你将会让那个恶魔从哪来的再回到哪去。”

谁也没有见过这副景象，或许说是末日也不为过。

异兽扑向了神明，躲过无数发燃烧的箭矢，与它所认为的恶魔缠斗在一起，将整个世界搅得天昏地暗。这是一场无法插手的争斗，人类就像蚂蚁一样只能躲在岩石下祈祷，祈祷战火不要波及到他们周围。

骑士刚从裂谷中出来就见到了这副天崩地裂的景象，即便是他也被镇在了原地。

幻象再次出现在了他的身边，轻声安慰骑士不要担心，因为神明受过大地的祝福，全身坚硬如铁，根本没有任何武器可以伤害到他。可饶是如此，骑士仍然为这场战斗的每一个惊险瞬间而胆战心惊。

只见被打落到地上的异兽又扑朔着翅膀弹起，一个猛冲向神明咬去。神明侧身躲过了来袭，挥手连发出数只火球向着怪兽的背影追去，竟然有几只射穿了骨翼，叫它在空中着了火，一下子乱心神，连着又被射中了几发，支支都钉进了没有护甲的皮肉里。

异兽在最后一次落地时发出了一声垂死的怒吼，双掌续力，踩着被掀开的地皮拼劲了最后一丝力气朝神明扑了上去。

神明脸上也见了疲色，但仍是强撑着伸手一指，将身后的圆盘收束为一柄长枪，在相遇的瞬间，一举击碎了怪物已经裂纹遍布的胸甲。

异兽哀鸣了一声，被长枪钉着朝大地坠去，神明与他一起，在地上掀起了一场遮天蔽日的烟尘。

这场旷世之战结束了，骑士如梦初醒，立即上马朝神明坠落的地方奔去。不知怎么，一向沉稳的他竟然久违地感到了一阵强烈的不安。

06 他所赠予之物

火光熄灭了，雨顷刻大了起来，劈里啪啦地砸向地面，然而所有人都好像还在梦中一样，哪怕周围被搅了个天翻地覆也觉得不够真实。

事情发生太突然，结束得又太迅速。在这个长久被黑暗笼罩的世界里，神明突如起来地降生，又突如起来地离去，甚至没人知道到底发生了什么。

神明陨落了，那日当骑士赶到的时候，巨兽的尸体已经化为脓水，而神明躺在一边，就像普通人一样闭上了眼睛，任污血沾染了他的铠甲与披风。这一幕让骑士想起了曾经的自己。

他试图去与他说话，却发现有一枚锐利的指甲插在神明的胸口上。是异兽的指甲，一定是在最后缠斗的瞬间插进去的，而神明为了贯穿怪物的心脏所以没有躲避。

怎么会这样？  
神明不该是不死之身吗？

骑士战战兢兢地托起神明的尸体，但怀里的人已经没了生气。

胸口忽然传来一阵胀痛，好像是什么东西撞开了被堵住的道口，势不可挡地在冲了出来。骑士感到了一阵难以忍受的干呕，好一会才反应过来发生了什么。

是心脏，是他的心脏又开始重新跳动了，一下一下，比雨水砸在地面上的声音还要有力。

“奇怪，你不是人类，也不是怪物。”

骑士想起了神明对他说过的话，那是因为他明明有心，却没有心跳。

他从没有告诉过任何人，他的心在追逐父母的途中被跌碎了，摔出了一道巨大的口子，所以从那之后就不会跳了。

“原来如此，那既然这样，我就把这个送给你吧。”

骑士摸着胸口，感受到曾经被神明抚摸过的地方正在心脏的跳动下重温。

原来是神从自己的心上取下了一块碎片，填好了他的缺口。

而也正是因为这一块缺口，让神明失去了不死之身。这是他的疏忽，又好像是他的命运。

骑士呆跪在雨中，不知道该为这份过于贵重的礼物作何反应，他已经太久没有体会过人世间的感情了，泪水顺着雨水簌簌落下，竟然汹涌地完全抑制不住。

在那场连下了三日的雨中，神明陨落，怪物消逝，而那个早已死去的人却重生了。

骑士将神明的尸体带回了他降临的谷中，在那里枯坐了一个昼夜。神明的尸体不腐不化，可是却也再没有睁开眼睛。

“走吧。”记录者对他说，“这世上还有很多需要你的地方。”

她留恋地看了眼骑士的胸膛，那里面嵌着一块神明的碎片，正随着骑士的心脏一起一伏。

骑士沉默地望了望面前的人，将他的尸体沉入了那谭银色的水中，终是头也不回地走了。

万物终有时限，骑士抚摸着自己的胸膛，感受到血液在皮下奔腾。他告诉自己，这一次，他不会再悄无声息地死去。

07 神言

“死人要复活，尸首要兴起；  
睡在尘埃里，要醒起歌唱，因为你的甘露好像蔬菜上甘露；  
地也要交出死人来。”

神明的身体被送回湖水中的第三日，湖心荡起了涟漪，记录者看到有一只手伸出了水面。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 又一次刷完BVS的鸡血之作，解一下码：  
> 神明是超，灰色骑士是蝙，记录者是路易斯，白银勇者是卢瑟，最后的怪兽就是毁灭日啦。
> 
> 因为在心术不正的人眼中，神的力量惹人惧怕，所以某些段落里大超也被视为恶魔。  
> 第五P标题用了阿克琉斯，因为拥有不死之身的英雄阿克琉斯死于没能侵泡到河水的脚踝，可惜又好像是宿命，与把心拆了给老爷的大超如出一辙，算是我自己的个人恶趣味啦（再说爱情不就是这种东西吗！（划掉）  
> 关于路易斯，因为MOS里大超是因为她加入星球日报的，而且BVS里超人之死的那幕又把她放在圣母的位置上（圣母哀悼基督），于是便把她设定为了引来神明的人，而且因为她是普通人，在这种战斗里也插不上手，所以有了记录者不可干涉的设定。  
> 还有关于设定卢瑟与老爷都是勇者，其实简单来说就是两人起点有些相像，都那么聪明，拥有那么好的条件，但不同的性格与经历必然会造成不同的人生选择，所以最后殊途了。出生就带来的铠甲就是指他们的头脑与财富啦。  
> 最后结尾那段出自《圣经》，也是BVS里大超的悼词，还有基督死后三天复活的梗就不细说啦，唯一遗憾的就是没能想办法把女侠安排进去，总之又是为BVS流泪的一天！
> 
> 祝好梦！


End file.
